


How Do the Thing?

by inkandwords



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward First Times, First Time Bottoming, Food Fight, Food Kink, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, atsu fics, happy birthday arike, things that turn H into trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwords/pseuds/inkandwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the first time isn’t supposed to be so awkward and ketchup has never looked so sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do the Thing?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to one of the [biggest losers](http://aomeaniedicki.tumblr.com) ever in existence. A few snippets of convos about food, porn, and the hell that is AoKaga and tada! — trashy PWP. I swear, I write more than just AoKaga smut and this was totally unplanned, but welp... R.I.P. me.
> 
> Also, late submission for [AoKaga Month Day 6 prompt: Touch](http://aokagamonth.tumblr.com/tagged/touch).
> 
> Enjoy~ ;D
> 
> -H

"Don’t drop the food! I got the door."

Kagami feels the key ring slide off his finger as Aomine takes it upon himself to let them into Kagami’s apartment. He feels a noticeable squeeze in the ass area and chuckles. “Did you seriously just cop a feel?”

"Accidental ass graze. No big," Aomine says with a shrug.

"Doesn’t count as ‘accidental’ when you’re squeezing the goods, Aho." Video games litter the floor, basketball magazines strewn in random places around the living room. Kagami deposits the food on the coffee table, shucking off his jacket and tossing it at Aomine as he makes himself comfortable on the couch. 

"Hey! Do I look like a coat rack to you?"

"Not my fault you got in the jacket’s way. So," Kagami says before he rips open the bag of food they got at Maji Burger on the way back to his place. "Movie or game?"

"Whichever," comes Aomine’s response. He’s already got a burger unwrapped, ketchup oozing out as he takes his first bite. He’s sitting cross-legged, leaning back against the couch, slouched in that lazy way Kagami’s accustomed to seeing whenever they hang out. 

The one on one they played earlier in the day was pretty intense and the way his limbs are tired and strained and aching make it easy to pick which he would rather do. As the movie starts, Kagami stills for a second, already anticipating the french fry that hits him square in the ear. He picks it up, pops it into his mouth, and reaches for a one of the fries spilled over the ripped bag. He’s about to eat that, too, but decides against it, instead flinging the greasy potato at Aomine’s wide open mouth. “Have a fry, asshat.”

"So considerate. Thanks, jackoff." Aomine grins, mouth stuffed with food, and Kagami wonders for a second if he looks that disgusting when he’s grubbing.

Aomine is still digging into the burger like he hasn’t chowed down in weeks and Kagami finds it difficult to pay attention to the opening credits of the movie when sauce is dribbling from the corners of Aomine’s mouth like he’s forgotten how to eat. “You’re worse than me,” Kagami says and swipes the sauce before licking it off his finger. Aomine looks startled for a second and Kagami freezes because  _what the hell did he just do_  and  _oh shit_ , Aomine’s just sort of staring now. 

It isn’t like they don’t touch each other in ways that most sort-of-platonic friends do and getting crap off each other’s faces doesn’t seem weird until it is and Aomine’s still staring at him like he’s just grown two heads. 

"Is that, I dunno, like an indirect lick or something?" Aomine takes another bite of his burger, except now he’s looking at Kagami while he does it. 

"Shut up, moron," Kagami mumbles, embarrassed that Aomine said something about it at all. Isn’t it supposed to be one of those things people did that they never actually mention out loud? Like it’s fine and not weird at all if you swipe sauce from a buddy’s face, but put it into words and it’s a whole other story. Now he just feels kind of awkward for doing it in the first place and Aomine’s continuous staring isn’t helping the situation much. 

"You got something," Aomine says, nodding at him, cobalt eyes trained on Kagami’s face. "There." And then Aomine thumbs the corner of his mouth and sucks off the sauce like it’s no big deal. 

"Yeah, ‘cause that’s not weird," Kagami says, and he can feel the tips of his ears burn because Aomine’s sitting there, smirking at him like he’s amused that something so stupid could make Kagami light up like a virgin about to get their cherry popped.

"You did it first."

"You’re the one that made it weird with the whole ‘indirect licking’ thing," Kagami shoots back and wow, were his ears supposed to feel like a furnace? He’s sort of baffled by the reactions Aomine’s getting from him partly because it isn’t like they hadn’t done things before that aren’t exactly platonic, but kissing seems different, less weird than Aomine purposely licking him, even if it  _is_  indirectly. 

"You weirded out by the indirect licking?" Aomine laughs and licks his finger again before narrowing his eyes at Kagami. "You got something there."

"Nice try," Kagami says but wipes his mouth with a napkin anyway, the crinkled white surface coming away clean. "There’s nothing there, dumbass."

"It’s right," Aomine pauses and comes closer, sweeping his finger across Kagami’s cheek, "there." He’s wearing a cheeky grin and Kagami knows Aomine’s fucking with him now. 

"Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to play with your food?" Kagami asks, but before he gets the chance to clean up whatever it is that Aomine’s put on his face, Aomine’s licking it off, his tongue warm and a little rough. "What the hell?!" Kagami yelps and jumps back, rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand. 

"Stop being such a pansy. You had your tongue shoved down my throat yesterday and now you’re actin’ like I just compromised your virtue."

"Who  _says_  shit like that?”

"It’s just a lick, moron. Get over it. It’s not like I grabbed your dick." Kagami’s about to retort when Aomine reaches over and cups the front of his cargo shorts. "Like that. See? Now that’s me compromising your virtue." He takes another bite of the burger and gives Kagami a shit-eating grin, food and all, in that smug way that grates on Kagami’s nerves and, oddly enough, kind of turns him on. 

Kagami narrows his eyes and retaliates in that elementary school ‘take that!’ kind of way by dragging a ketchup-tipped finger along Aomine’s cheek. Aomine makes a small sound, like he’s surprised for a second, but he’s already sitting on the end of the couch and since there isn’t really anywhere he could go, it makes it easier for Kagami to repay the favor as he licks the condiment off Aomine’s face.

Soon enough, they’re both covered in ketchup, fries all over their laps, and the secret sauce that Kagami’s pretty sure is just thousand island dressing on their hair and clothes. Laughing, they’re both slouched against the couch and Aomine thumbs more sauce off Kagami’s face before licking it off his finger. Kagami turns toward him and they’re still laughing even when their eyes do that sappy “lock” it does in those dramas he secretly watches. Aomine suddenly leans in and kisses him, but it’s so quick and completely unexpected that they end up bumping foreheads, Aomine ramming his nose against Kagami’s. It earns him a groan and leaves Kagami with his hand on his face because goddammit, it  _hurt_. “Are you trying to break my fucking nose or something?” 

"It’s not my fault you moved your face! Besides, not like you’ve done any better, asshole. You were the one that almost took an eye out this morning."

"You dipped your head at the last minute!"

"I was checking out your new shoes. How the hell was I supposed to know you were trying to make out with me in the middle of your hallway? I still say I’m better at this than you are."

"Says the one who just smashed my face. I’m not bleeding, right?"

"Nah, you’ll live," Aomine says and casually turns to face Kagami, drawing a knee up before he drapes his arm over it. He looks momentarily concerned before he bursts into laughter. "Thought it was blood for a sec, but it’s just the stupid ketchup." He pauses and stares at Kagami for a long minute. "How would you do it?"

"Huh? How would I do what?" Kagami’s partly annoyed and rubs his nose, convinced that blood’s going to come spurting out any minute.

"Are you really gonna make me say it?" When Kagami stares at him like someone trying to figure out a math problem, Aomine sighs and drags a hand down his face. "Kiss me. Like if I gave you a shot at it now, how would you do it?"

This catches Kagami off guard. In all the other times they’ve made out, it’s usually unplanned, which means that they generally end up with some sort of injury before the actual deed gets done. He’s not sure if it’s because they’re both pretty inexperienced with that stuff or if it’s because thinking about kissing Aomine usually makes him take on a whole other level of stupid and awkward, but Kagami’s suddenly nervous.

He swallows, or tries to, because the lump just sort of sits there in his throat while he attempts a response. “Well, I’d,” he says and clears his throat. “I dunno. I’d probably lean in like this.” It’s harder than he thinks to maneuver from the position he’s in on the couch and he ends up knocking into Aomine by accident. “Okay, not really like  _that_ , but hold on, let me just try this.” Taking Aomine’s face between his hands, Kagami leans in and initiates the kiss. Aomine still tastes like ketchup, tangy and salty, and he thinks the kiss is going pretty well considering. That is, until Aomine starts cracking up. 

"Sorry! Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to start laughing." 

"Way to ruin the mood, asshole."

"Okay, okay, no seriously. It’s just, I opened my eyes for a sec and you had your face all screwed up like you were concentrating and shit," Aomine cuts off and palms his neck before he starts laughing again. He clears his throat when he catches the look on Kagami’s face. "Okay, try it again. I like that thing you did with your tongue in the beginning. Do that and maybe, I dunno, grab my hair or something."

"You’re an idiot." Kagami’s close to throwing in the towel, but he does actually like kissing Aomine, even if he’ll never admit it out loud, and he tries again, sweeping his tongue across Aomine’s bottom lip before he reaches up and grabs a handful of Aomine’s hair.

Aomine moans into his mouth and the reaction makes him tug on the short strands to see if Aomine would do it again. The kiss is better this time around, Aomine’s tongue slipping into his mouth and causing Kagami to groan in response. He pitches forward and Aomine laughs again, breaking the kiss as he arches and pulls something out from underneath him. “The remote was digging into my ass. Sorry, sorry, keep going,” he says and tugs Kagami toward him, his hand fisted in Kagami’s collar before their mouths are at it again.

Between the moans and the roaming hands, Aomine’s shirt comes off and soon enough it’s followed by Kagami’s belt, then his shirt, and then Aomine’s unbuttoning his shorts. “Wait, wait, wait—” he mutters, breathless and halting Aomine’s hand, which in hindsight probably isn’t a good idea considering his hand’s on Kagami’s groin and it’s considerably harder to explain why he wants Aomine to stop when his erection is contradicting him. “Are we—?”

"Doing the thing?" Aomine finishes, his brow cocked as a smirk tugs a corner of his mouth. "No shit, Sherlock. I kinda thought it’d be obvious since I’m trying to get you naked. Which you’re making it really hard to do, by the way."

"But I’ve never—"

"Neither have I."

"Wait, with a guy? Or  _ever_?”

"Look who’s ruining the mood now."

"I didn’t mean it like that. I just thought—"

"Less thinking, more—" Aomine kisses him hard and sucks in a breath as he deepens it, his teeth scoring Kagami’s bottom lip when he pulls away. "— _that_.”

"I— yeah, okay," he says, more than a little embarrassed, but that soon goes away as they find something that sort of resembles a rhythm between them. 

His shorts somehow end up on the floor and before long, the rest of their clothing follows. Aomine’s hand strokes him through the boxers he’s still got on and his breath catches in his throat when Aomine’s mouth moves the kiss along his jaw, down his neck, along his collarbone, before it makes a slow trail down the muscled ridges that line his abdomen. “Fuck, your mouth feels good,” he groans as Aomine grazes his skin with alternating bites at intervals.

"Yeah?" comes the muffled response when Aomine’s mouth continues lower, his breath hot through the boxer’s thin material as he teases Kagami’s cock. "What about this?" Aomine asks, trailing his lips along the covered shaft. 

Kagami moans in response and shuts his eyes. “Good, that’s good. Keep doing that.” His hand finds purchase in Aomine’s hair, short strands tucked between his fingers and he swears he could probably come right then and there when Aomine finally shirks off his boxers and takes him into his mouth. “Oh god…”

Aomine takes his time. His tongue trails up Kagami’s shaft, the tip toying with the sensitized spot just beneath the head, before he swallows him whole, his head bobbing as he sucks Kagami out of his mind.

Whatever Aomine’s doing with his tongue is making all of Kagami’s nerve endings ignite. His head dips and rests on the edge of the couch’s back, eyes closed, fingers keeping a desperate grasp on Aomine’s hair as his other hand grips the couch any way he can to keep himself anchored. He barely notices Aomine’s finger tracing his perineum, all the sensations melding together so that he can’t tell one from the other anymore. Then he feels it, rougher than even the calloused pads of Aomine’s finger; warmer, wetter, circling his asshole before the heat envelopes his cock again and just  _fuck_. Kagami lifts his head, hooded eyes taking in Aomine’s new position on the floor. “When the hell did you move down there?” he asks, only semi-coherent because Aomine’s still sucking him off like a power vacuum gone haywire. Suddenly, it doesn’t matter when Aomine moved where because his hand takes over where his mouth was, stroking, stroking, before he releases Kagami’s shaft altogether. “Hey! Wha—”

"Turn over."

"What do ya mean ‘turn over’? You’re a fucking cock-tease."

"Just do it and stop runnin’ your mouth, will ya? I wanna try something."

"Hold on a sec, does this mean I’m bottoming? No way, asshat. What makes you think you can t—" Kagami sucks in a breath, sharp and probably more painful than it was if it wasn’t for the sudden burn that just ripped through his ass as Aomine’s finger pushed through. He holds the air in his lungs and wonders if it’s supposed to hurt as much as it does when the burn begins to ebb away little by little with each probing stroke of his walls.

"See? Your ass says you want it," Aomine says, amusement in his voice.

"Shut up, asshole."

"You talkin’ to me or your, you know…?"

"Fine, Jesus Christ," Kagami says and maneuvers to turn around, a quieted groan escaping when he feels the loss of Aomine’s finger. "You can top first if you shut your fucking mouth."

"Don’t worry, my mouth’ll be busy with something else," Aomine retorts, and before Kagami can respond, Aomine’s tongue is on him, circling his entrance and causing Kagami’s knees to buckle from the unexpected jolt of sensitized pressure.

"Shit," he gasps as Aomine spreads him, fingers digging into the muscled curve of his ass. "You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.  _Shit._ " The sensation’s better than he imagined, better than he’s willing to admit out loud.

"I swear, if you shit in my face while I’m rimming you, I’m not comin’ anywhere near your ass again."

"You’re gonna make me go limp, goddammit. Just shut up and keep going."

Aomine’s tongue firms up. It doesn’t take long before Aomine’s tongue-fucking him to kingdom come and Kagami feels like everything’s spinning and upside down and not even the thought of bottoming can make him back out now. Just when he thinks he can’t take anymore, when his core’s so tightly wound that he’s not sure if it’s adrenaline pumping through him or the liquid fire of release, Aomine suddenly stops.

"Hold up, let me just get the condom on—" Kagami hears a grunt behind him and then it’s nothing but the sweet burn, more intense than before, more drawn out as Aomine slowly guides himself inside. 

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” he hisses, teeth clenched while he tries to force himself to relax. It’s hard to concentrate on not choking out Aomine’s dick with the ring of his asshole, but holy shit, they’re actually fucking and all Kagami can think about besides how stupidly  _unbelievable_  it feels now that it doesn’t burn like hellfire is _'How do the thing?'_

Luckily for him, Aomine seems to be pretty good at doing the thing, even with all his bullshit claiming he’s never done it before. Aomine’s thrusts are shallow at first, tentative, and in between them, Kagami makes out mutters of  _"stop clenching, dumbass"_  and  _"let me know if I’m hurting you"_. The burn’s more like a lingering ache at this point and he doesn’t even realize he’s backed into Aomine until one determined thrust into his prostate has him moaning Aomine’s name like some b-movie porn star, all embarrassment gone as he thinks of nothing but sweet release.

He knows Aomine’s close, the rapid-fire pounding his ass is taking now timed with their grunted breaths. Then Aomine groans and his hands are gripping Kagami’s hips for dear life as Kagami feels the swell within his walls. The electrifying sensation triggers his own release, waves rolling through him with such force that his entire body tenses from the onslaught. Aomine’s hips shudder through his own climax, the propulsions slowing before he eases himself out of Kagami and splays out on the couch, looking as completely fucked out and loose-limbed as Kagami felt.

They’re both breathing heavily like they just ran a marathon and Kagami groans before he collapses, his head resting on his arm. 

"Can’t believe you seriously had a condom on you."

"And I can't believe how clean your ass is."

Kagami chokes on his spit, ears burning from embarrassment. "Who  _says_  that shit?"

"Hey, just be glad I didn't go  _Brokeback Mountain_  on you."

"Do you even know what _Brokeback Mountain_ is, dumbass?"

"Uh, not this movie?" Aomine says and points to the television, the credits of the movie they were supposed to be watching now rolling up the screen.

"Idiot," Kagami mutters and takes an aggressive swipe at Aomine with one of the throw pillows without bothering to look at him. "You better watch out next time. That’s all I’m sayin’." 

"Hah? Watch out for what?"

"My turn to top."

"Fuck…"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ [limitlessmonster](http://limitlessmonster.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
